jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: Grigori
*YAWN!*, phew, with my mind already sorted out and back to my dearest natural habit, the underworld, this night of sleep was the best in a long time! My soft bed; my dear pillows and my cute stuffed animals, the only thing I missed was Zenjirou sleeping by my side, although I won't say this was a lonely night, Heheh... Another day, another day! I jumped from my bed and stretched my neck a few times to get rid of my morning moroseness. I dunno why, but this feels like this will be a great day! I got rid of my pajamas, and changed to my normal attire, a white shirt and a magenta skirt. Huuuuuh~, I wonder if everybody is also already up. I reached for the door and turned the knob, ready to start another day. "Good morning, Master Lavinia!" The butlers and maids gathered in front of my door greeted me with a bow and a smile, and I could only smile back and give them a small handwave. Let me see: ah! Blairzar is absent today, maybe he still got that stomachache from the other day. Maybe Berolina's experimental cuisine wasn't the best idea for him. They soon offered me a cup of coffee, which I picked the small cup and plate and walked towards the kitchen with the small latte with sweetener in it. It has been a while since I last tasted it in the morning. "Mistress~... Mistress~..." Soon my normal morning broke completely when I saw a certain general sleeping in front of one of my guest rooms, her black messy sex-hair as unkept as ever, and with bags under her eyes. Guan Yu, and the room in front of her is probably Liu Bei's, which was open with no one inside. Hahahah! Smart Liu Bei... "Lavinia-sama, what should we do with her? She has been there since morning." One of the maids, Vivanie, asked me covering her mouth so that she wouldn't said it out loud. Maybe we can lock her in some sex dungeon, ah, but that would be too much trouble. I shrugged. "Put her back on her room. She needs to rest a little." Being a psycho-lesbian must be tiring. Vivanie bowed to me and, with the help of other butlers, they lifted Guan Yu and took her back into her small room. Has everyone waken up too? Liu Bei and Dairyuu usually wakes up earlier, same goes with Tasha and Miyuu, though Shoda usually sleeps in, but how about Whiswain? I just hope she wasn't molested... Again. Which reminds me, Ginko is still back at Zenjirou's house. I hope Yoko didn't kill her already~. Ah! Maybe she's now sniffing Zenjirou's underwear! Nah~, she's not that perverted... Or is she? Ah! "Neeeeroooooh~! Put me down or else I'll burn you to ashes~..." I turned around and, as I expected, Nero-niisama was carrying Berolina on his back, my sister was practically being dragged around, enormous bags under her eyes. Hahahah, so she's still not a morning person after all this time. Nii-sama laughed a nervous one, and adjusted my sleepy sister on his back. "Hah, c'mon Berolina. Let's shake up that sleepy head with a good shower." She said with a cute smile, and Berolina blushed a little. It didn't take them long to notice me in the middle of the corridor, and like always, Nii-sama smiled and gave me a big smile. "Good morning; Rina-chan. I hope you slept well, unlike little moth here." "Puuuuh~, I'm a devil, a creature of the night, mornings are my natural enemies..." Still a little sleepy, my older sister poked her knight's cheek with a finger, then turned to me. "Good morning, Rina~. *YAWN!*, I'll... I'll catch you later, I'll take a bath first... Hyuh~..." "So we'll be going now. Aria, Nadja and Jacob are probably already heading to the kitchen, so maybe you can catch up with them midway. Godspeed then." He said, and flinched a little with his little slip. A small headache zapped me, but I smiled and waved them goodbye before walking towards the kitchen. It was just a small talk in the middle of the corridor, yet I feel so much lighter now. Uuuf~, I feel great! I heard some murmurs around, and noticed the maids and butlers talking among themselves, all of them with big smiles for me. Hahahah~, now I feel so embarrassed~! I waved at them, and returned my way to the kitchen. "Morning, Rina! Here, come join us." I opened the door to the kitchen and mom greeted me with a smile, wearing her usual Crimson robe and sitting on the corner of the table, sipping on her coffee. Whiswain, Aria-nee, Nadja, Jacob, Dairyuu, Liu Bei, Miyuu, Defrah and Tasha were also here, so I sat down on one of the chairs next to me. She soon offered me a plate of cookies. "Here, sweetheart. Pick some cookies, Defrah-chan did it herself." "Thank you." I said as Defrah filled my cup with coffee and I picked a cookie from the plate. Huuuum~, Defrah's cooking is so good, not even Zenjirou's, Akiyama's or Mama Ouroboros's can compare. Although they're kinda flat now. Huh. "Hey, mother? What happened to the cookie jar?" *BAM!* "Mother?!" "Let us not... Speak about that, right? Aria~..." Mom out of nowhere practically buried her face on the table, and for that we all jumped a little. Now, she stood sit on her chair once again, and turned her gaze towards Aria-nee, who hid her face behind her own cup of tea. The blonde's response was a nod. Awkward~... "So~... Ahahah, hey! Liu Bei, if you want to know, Guan Yu is resting there on her room." I said, breaking away the awkward atmosphere. The pink-haired teacher only sighed under her breath, and lowered her head a little towards us. "I'm so sorry for the behavior of my protégée. I try and try to put her in order, but once I'm away, Guan Yu tends to run wild. And ever since Liu Feng and Zhuge Liang left us..." Oh, what was that? I kinda left the atmosphere even heavier after the cheerful general gave her small rant in the blues, by with those last names resounding here, it got me curious! She noticed her small slip, and shook her head. "Oh, nothing. It's just... When my other siblings in arms were around, he used to be more controlled. Pay no mind to my small rude comment, how unlady-like of me." "T-That's okay, Teacher Liu Bei! Guan Yu... Wasn't all that noisy!" Whiswain stood up and nodded frenetically, also shaking both her arms negatively! I know this pose, she's lying. "I mean... She has only good intentions for you, so she can't be that bad! I mean; she's also so strong...!" "We couldn't sleep last night. Guan Yu-chin. Too noisy." "Tasha-saaAaAaAAAaan~!" Moaned in distress the half-grim reaper to Tasha's blandness; which made my now-only Rook and her older sister both sigh and only buff a small laugh. Mother and I could only laugh a little with my peerage's antics. Aria-nee, Nadja and Jabo were also hiding small laughs under their breaths. "Liu Bei-dono, if you like, I can teach you some tricks and tips about how to deal with little troublemaker Guan Yu-dono." My favorite maid and nanny, Defrah, smiled with a hand right on Liu Bei's shoulder, shining her orange eyes at her. Behind that smiley disposition, I think I'm the only one who notices, or cares, the heavy maleficent aura she's spilling so casually! "I bet it also involves bro in it, isn't that right Defrah?" Said Aria-nee with a bite out of her bread and giving a wink to my maid. She smiled in return. "Ohoh~, you caught me, Aria." "Can we avoid those kinds of conversations at least by the morning, please?" Nadja timidly lifted one of her hands and asked the talking girls, as everyone laughed under her breath. Ah yes, I missed how simple we used to be by the morning, and with new people, it's even greater! But then, it got me thinking... "Has anyone seen Zenjirou? I thought he would already be here." I asked everyone around, and while almost everyone shrugged, Tasha, Whiswain and Defrah lifted their hands. What?! "Sasamoto-chin. Tasha-chin. Went to heaven." "Oh, my~." "What?" "Please don't say those misleading things, Tasha-saaaaan~!" Moaned the grim reaper leaping onto Tasha, grabbing her by the collar and shaking her around! Ahaaaaaaah~, he really has become quite popular with the girls, hasn't he? I'm even kinda jealous. Of him. Everyone continued to eye the grim reaper, who suddenly stopped on her track and turned to us, red as a tomato. "Uuuuh~... Haaaaaah~... I-I-I mean... W-We... Guan Yu-san... Were being noisy, not that I'm complaining or anything... So... S-So... Me and Tasha-san... Tried to try on Zenjirou-san's room..." "Night crawling(Yōbai)" "TashaaaAAaAaaAaaA~...!" "I'm so sorry for this, Tasha-dono, Whiswain-dono. I promise I will try to control Guan Yu from now on." Liu Bei bowed her head apologetically and Tasha and Whiswain mimicked the gesture. What to do? I mean, I can't sacrifice Liu Bei and say for us to sleep on Zenjirou's room, and since I have my own room, I can't use that excuse to sleep with him. Huuuh~, being a heroine is hard~! Defrah appeared next to Whiswain and held her by the shoulder, smiling. "But apparently, Whiswain-dono can't control some of her powers during her sleep. For what I heard, Zenjirou-dono and she floated away from the Allocer mansion during the morning." Oh, so all of that screaming came from him. Heh, I can't help but giggle a little. But still, that doesn't answer my question. "It was an amusing story, at best, with all due respect." "That's fun and all, but I'll ask: where is Sasamoto Zenjirou, Defrah." Mother said to the maid. Even with the smile, the bluennete began to ooze an uneasy aura, which this time spread all over us. I heard a tired sigh escape her lips, and she gulped one more time all of her pride. "He... He went to the Grimori institute with Akio and the angel Asriel." "...!" "I see." What?! She allowed him to visit the Grigori institute?! But... But that place... I couldn't hide my horror, and mom noticed before I could hide or change it for other face. Curses! "Lavinia, have you told him about what happened to the Grigori?" "..." I gulped hard, almost chocking on air. My lips squeezed against each other, but I couldn't stand mom's stare for too long. I sighed one more time. "No, I didn't." "Oh well, whatever the reason you might had, he's gonna discover it right now. How bitter, discovering like that." The whole place froze in place, everyone too surprised to say anything, except Whiswain and Miyuu who were both looking around in confusion. Oh, I remember, they had a pretty sheltered lives, no wonder she doesn't know about it. Mother took another sip from her tea, and put two sugar cubes in them. "I am... Quite curious about which reaction he'll take for that. All I know is gonna be a sad one." "..." No matter how cruel she sounds, neither Berolina or I could deny that, and I sniffed my nose a little in regret. Should've... Should've told him sooner. Whiswain was the first to manifest herself with a hand lifted. "U-Uhhh... Sorry if this is going to be a bother, but I don't know what happened to the Grigori either." She asked. I have no words for that, I'm more concerned about Zenjirou than anything else. Defrah-san, on the other hand, sighed and embraced my newest bishop from behind, resting her chin on the top of her head. "Well, you see Whiswain-dono..." . ~~x~~ . "Thanks for helping me reach the Grigori institute, Akio-san. I owe you one." "No problem, Brass Dragon." And here I am, supporting myself on Akio-san's back as we flew around the underworld, with me standing between her two wings which one was scaly and large as a dragon's, other like that of a crow's. I was hanging my arms around her collarbone, laid on her back like that Chihiro girl from the movie. There we are, flying around the underworld in order to reach the Grigori institute. Honest tslk, I'm actually quite ecstatic to be here! Being so high in the sky, this time without the fear of falling(mostly, Akio-san is a sadist.), reaching one of my Senpai's strongest tutors! And also the other members of the Grigori, all of them legendary personal that changed the Three Factions forever. Although also a little nervous since I don't know what they might do to the Brass dragon with the sekiryuutei's powers. worry too much, Zenjirou. Besides some personnel, the Grigori institute is a pretty chill place. They're probably show you THEIR thing before anything else. 'Echoed the voice inside my left arm, the emerald glow. She seems more excited than I am. Are you that happy to see old faces, Yagura? I mean... After all that happened, they might not even be alive anymore. I heard a chuckle. 'might be true, but uncle Azazel had everything prepared for that kind of stuff, plus Grandpa Baraqiel and uncle Shemhazai. I won't be surprised if they reconstructed that old place into a giant mecha. giant Mecca? How strange, I thought fallen angels would reject any type of authority symbol in their area. Another, melodious voice also reached my mind, and I heard Yagura laugh as Ophelia-san hummed in curiosity. So innocent, angels are. I think they are, because there are fallen angels for a reason. Come to think of it, Ophelia-san, are you okay in visiting the Grigori at the same time with the man... killed me? Rest assure, Zenjirou. I was the one wrong, falling in love with a human, and trying to expose the supernatural world for the humans. This is my punishment for my naïveté, and I'm fine by this. I just wish Rei's fine now. Shellshocked and armless. He's pretty fucking fine on my standards... I won't share this with the rest of my group, obviously. and armless, he's pretty fucking fine on my standards. Yagura, you have no sense of Tact! What the hell! You can't say that to an angel! I expected Ophelia-san to retaliate, but the only thing that came was a small chuckle. long as he's not... Arming anyone, this is passable. Wow, that was dark, that was super dark. I feel a chill creeping on my spine with that line alone, and the chuckle and laugh coming from Ophelia-San and Yagura respect fly didn't help at all. They're treating this like a mother talk, that's the worst thing. WRATH AND LOGIC OF WOMEN SURE SURPASSES MALE COMPREHENSION./Yep, yes it does. You and me both, Amurokros and Takeshi, you and me both. How about you? How do you feel I siting someone of so long ago. Must be hard to see how things might've change. WILL ALWAYS HAPPEN, PARTNER. FOR THE BETTER OF FOR THE WORST, THEY WILL ALWAYS HAPPEN. HOWEVER, IF THE PREVIOUS EVENTS OF WHAT SUCCEEDED DDRAIG-SAMA'S PREVIOUS PARTNER'S AWAKENING WERE TO BE REPEATED, I CAN ONLY SAY I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO THEM. AND FROM WHAT I CAN TELL, CRIMSON'S EXCITED AS WELL Yeah, changes are not always good... "Zenjirou-kun, are you okay? You have been awfully quiet for someone who has been sniffing on my nape for the past minutes." Akio-san snapped me back from my stupor with that sentence, and I instinctively backed away from her! Ah! I've been so into my mental conversation I didn't even notice this! "Not that I mind much, but please be aware of your indecent behavior before I drop you by the face of the underworld." "A-Ah... Sorry, Akio-san." I simply said, feeling my face heating up. She smells good, that's true, but I wasn't... Paying attention to that detail. I arms wandered around so I could make sure I wasn't groping her or anything, I wasn't, and sighed. "I'm just a little nervous, y'know. Going to the Grigori and meet people who knew senpai. I'm happy too, but still." "..." She went quiet for a second, I think I hear her humming something, and then I saw her nod. "Don't worry, Zenjirou-kun. I'm sure they'll have a lot of time to listen to you, stumbling or not." "A-Ahah... Ahahah. Do I look that nervous?" Maybe I am. Eheheh, but she's pretty cool for considering that. I mean, she also came here with a picnic basket, so I'm pretty sure she knows then pretty much too! "But... Thank you, Akio-san. Uh... Do you... Have any idea a of how to start a conversation with them. I mean, this is the first time I'm facing someone as them, and I'm pretty nervous..." "I can only say that only you will know how to react to it." She said, as we entered now a more cloudy space. That's very vague of a statement, I wonder what she means by that. "We're getting closer to the Grigori. Get ready, don't panic, and everything's gonna be alright. Lord Marcenas and the other demon lords will be there as well, so don't worry." "H-Hey, now you are making me nervous!" I said out loud, and she only laughed as she can only. Asking me to not worry is practically ordering me to get worried! The clouds and cold wind began to part away, and little by little the vision of the underworld was coming back! There it is! "A-Ah! Akio-san! I still don't know how I will face the people in the Grigor-...!" I couldn't complete my sentence, I was taken back by the scenario in which we were flying on. My entire mind stopped, and the moment we escaped that cloudy trap, all the words within me died. Not just me, but even the people inside my head were quiet. At first, I couldn't believe it was real, but the moment Akio-san landed on a small piece of land and I touched the ground, I was sure that was real... That was real. Well, at least she was right. I'm now sure how to react to this... "the Hell?!" I said, because that's the only reaction I have for this! What's this?! This is not... This is not how I envisioned the Grigori... This is...not the... "Is this...?" "Yes. Home, sweet ruins." Said the Himejima dragon besides me, pointing now at the massive black scar of ruins right in front of us! What's... Is this...?! For some reason, I can't breath right! I clenched my heart as hard as I could, and soon enough, my heartbeat returned to normal, but the cold sweat remains. I felt someone patting my head, it was Akio-san. "Easy there, Zenjirou-kun. Don't make me electrocute you again." "can you be so calm about this?! Look at that, Kurenai! What the hell happened to the Grigori?!" Words that are not mine escaping my mouth, and slapping away that hand that hand that only wanted to comfort me. I saw my world get distorted a little, only to everything come back to normal seconds later. I blinked once. "I'm sorry." "No, you're right. I shouldn't be so cruel about hiding such thing from you." She said, her smile fainting a little and she caressed her own face. No, that's wrong, that wasn't me talking. Still, I heard her huff under a hand, and helped me to leap on another piece of landslide closer to... The ruins of the Grigori. So... Only the ruins of the Grigori, eh? I feel... Sad. "The thing is, I wasn't here when it happened. Master Azazel called me one night saying he brought some new sacred gear users to join the Grigori, one of them even a Longinus, but then when I and Asriel-sama reached here... Everything was already destroyed. And everyone, Almost everyone, dead." "..." I couldn't say a thing, only gulped a large amount of air into my system, walking through the ruined corridors and walls, all scorched beyond recognition, and stepping on some black feathers, that probably belonged to someone times ago. What's this feeling? This is not an institute, nor a relic. a graveyard!. "when... Since when?" "About ten years ago? My memory is a bit cloudy, but around this time. I was still learning a lot from Azazel." I heard a small hint of sadness in her voice, but better not say anything for now. I followed her for a little while, only to reach a giant gate which was partially open, but I couldn't see anything from that small opening. Akio-san knocked a few times, then without ceremony opened it up, her basket entering the place first. "Hey-how~, I'm here with more drinks and snacks." "Ah, good to see you, Aki-chan." Now I could see what was inside: a bunch of people, eight in total, seven wearing that same Demon Lord attire and the final wearing a priests garments with a halo above his head, were lined up in front of a large was with a painting of a sorts, which was also partially scorched. In front of that painting, laid a few sake cups, with a small share and a black feather floating on all of them but one. The one who greeted us was Marcenas-sama, and he was also drinking from one of the cups. "Oh; and you brought the heretic plague dragon as well. Come in, let's drink with lord Azazel." "Sure. Come, Zenjirou-kun." I'm so confused now, but Akio-san's hand helped me to walk forward, so like a robot, I reached Marcenas-sama and the rest. Ah; Beelzebub-sensei, Maverick-sama and Winston-sama are also here. Even the angel Asriel-sama is here. Are those... The Demon Lords of the underworld? Akio-san took her place next to Marcenas-sama, and from her basket she picked a cup, a jar of sake and some snacks. I was still standing. *POP!*, Akio-san opened one of the bottles and poured some into her cup, and then into the cups in front on her. "Would you like a share, Zenjirou-kun? Have a cup." "I'm good. If I'm like my father, I'm doze off with just a sniff." I lifted both my hands negatively, and she shrugged like saying 'suit yourself', pouring the rest of the cups. I could see from here, all of them, with the exception of that one, despite looking almost similar, every feather had a different design enough to tell them apart. I can even tell four of them are similar to Akio-san's. Out of the sudden, all of them lifted their cups, and drank them, a sigh of relief from all of them following suit. "To lord Azazel and his son Ramiel!" "Cheers!" All of them said in unison following Lord Marcenas and Asriel-sama. Another pour, another sip, another sigh. "To Lord Shemhazai and his son Akaguri!" "Cheers!" Again, that same motion with the drinks and the calls. Is that a homage? Another round, sip and sigh. "To Lord Baraqiel and his grandchildren, Kurenai and Akira Himejima, and great-grandson Ryuichi Himejima!" "Cheers!" "Zenjirou-kun, I'm sorry for bringing you here in such a moment." Akio-san said, her face already turning somehow red. She clapped her hands together and nodded at me apologetically. "If I stay, I'll be here for a while. Let me tour you around." "I'm good. I'll just... Walk around and find myself around. It's not like it'll be anyone around, right?" God-fucking-dammit, someone call an topographic because that wasn't smooth at all. I turned my face around to distract myself, and sighed, pointing to a random direction. "just... Go and find myself around. You can stay and do your homage; I have no right to intervene." And with that, I bid her goodbye, as they continued to cheer and call names by my back. Sigh, now with everything calmer, and can start concentrating and take a better look around. Through out the lonely corridors, the empty rooms and scorched memories, nothing but loneliness were gripping my heart. Not any kind of loneliness, it's like I'm completely sole in this world. I can't imagine this place having at least a drop of life, and this only make things worse. It's frustrating! I don't know if I'm sad, angry, mad or just... Angsty, I'm just... Like this. Senpai... Lord Vali... The previous world... And now... Lord Azazel. I didn't even know him, so why am I so... Like this? you want to talk? Ophelia-san offered me from within her little two cents of charity. Is it wrong to drag her with me? I mean, we are connected, but still... "I think I'm good enough, Ophelia-san." I sighed. RECOMPOSE YOURSELF. DO NOT CRY FOR THE ONE WHO LIVED THEIR LIVES TO THE FULLEST, BE GLAD THEY LIVED THE WAY THEY WANTED. The big brass living inside my left arm roared inside my head. Even so, thinking like that, they were still killed by someone, even Ramiel, old man's son, and Ryuichi, were both caught in it. E-Eh? How do I know this? Ah... SO, DO NOT CRY FOR THEM. SAVE SUCH EMOTIONS FOR THE ONE WHO TOOK THEIR LIVES OR OTHER OCCASION. THIS WILL BE YOUR TRUMP CARD. "I guess you're right" I sighed. I'm still pretty confused, but even so, I need to pull myself together. Whatever happened, happened, and I don't have control over time to do anything about it. My only solution, now, is to... ... Use those emotions of loss and grief to protect those important to me now. ... Save those emotions to help Zenjirou destroy anything that might harm him or his friends. ... "Ah." ... ... "Wow, that was a thing." I said to no one, gripping my hand a few times only to feel a small itch in it. Yagura, are you okay? kinda. That was... Freaky. VRITRA-SAN COULD DO THIS, AND HIM AND HIS PREVIOUS PARTNER GREW EXPONENTIALLY IN TERMS OF POWER. IT WOULD BE UNSURPRISING TO SEE A DEVELOPMENT IN YOU BASED ON THOSE SIMILAR EMOTIONS. The brass dragon is right, Aria-san did explain that the connection between the sacred gear and it's user is important for a better fighting style. If I can synchronize with Yagura like that, and maybe even Amurokros and Crimson plus Ix, Ophelia-san and Takeshi imagine what we will be able to do... such a pity that the first time that I see this, is during such grief. I don't want to experiment that ever again. Moaned Ophelia-san. I heard Yagura and Takeshi sigh out an awkward one, and I can only imagine them scratching their cheeks in front of a crying Ophelia-san like those old animes, plus the massive black dragon and large dark heart behind them, neither knowing what to do. am sad as well for the death of brother Azazel and his peers, but please, don't ever do that again based on negative emotions. Let's share good memories together instead. "ma'am. Sorry for that." and again I noticed our synchronization. Wow, freaky. I shook my head negatively, and returned to normal, the itch in my left hand indication I'm in total control again. I gotta stay calm, otherwise, I might lose it again. Wait, if my body isn't breaking with Yagura's or Takeshi's influence, does that mean I grew stronger to withstand her power? ... Nice. If I keep up like that; maybe... Just maybe... *Caim~...!* "Eh...?" What's with that sound? A bark? Since when this place has dogs? I stood up from the ground and looked around the ruins of the Grigori. My eyes scanned through out all the shadows and corners of my current location, and finally, it laid on something new: a small puppy dog rising from a dark corner, with completely dark fur and red eyes. It's so... Cute! Kinda like Inuyasha! Man, look at that stray dog charm! He's also all messy! So cute! *SLAP!*, damn it, recompose yourself Zenjirou! I put myself on my knees and offered a hand for it. I know this is hell, but this cutie seems so harmless. "Hey there, little fella. Are you lost? Me too. Heheh..." *Caim, Caim!* It weakly replied, if I can say anything about dog-language, and came closer to snuggle on my left Palm. I hope no one catches me doing this, smiling like an idiot for animals. I scratched it's lower jaw, and I think it liked it! *Yip! Yip!* "Ahahah... Cute. You like that, don't you, little fella?" I said. I'm feeling better now, or maybe I'm just distracting myself and, then moment I let go of this dog, I'll be back in being a massive angst ball from before. Either way, I'm feeling much better, so I can't complain. Even the spirits inside of me are calm. glad that you're happy again; Zenjirou-san! Maybe you can buy yourself a dog so you can always be this happy! Ophelia-san said in a happy tone. A dog? Oh yeah you don't know, I already got a pet dog named Inuyasha. how Lovely! Yeah... a cute dog like Inuyasha, or should I say a hellhound? I mean, how strange, the aura of this dog is somehow... Not of a Hellhounds's. How odd. Observed Yagura. Oh, what do you mean? Maybe it's a dog youkai of a sorts, or maybe just a familiar. I scratched its chin again, and it yelped happily, now licking my hand. think I Already... Felt this aura. From where...? "Well, I think it likes me." I said feeling a small smile creep on my face. It hurts a little to smile, but this is actually quite a good surprise. I continued to pet the dog, and it continued to snuggle on my hand. *Ruuuuh~... Ruuuuh~... Uh?* Out of the sudden, it stopped. The puppy in front of me stopped smiling and snuggling and, instead, reached for Lady Akeno's ribbon wrapped around my hand. What? Did it catch a smell different from mine? The dog sniffed my hand, then the ribbon, and suddenly it sharped it's red eyes. *Ruh... GRRRRRR!* "H-Hey, little fella? What's the matter?" I remember! Zenjirou, stay away from it! This is actually-...! *ZING!* *ZING!* *CLANK!* "Noted!" Even with all of my strength and Ix, the enormous blade that inexplicably appeared from the back of that small puppy took me back a few steps. Holy bitch, that's a big blade coming out of a small puppy. Now I could grip Ix with both my hands, and so I adopted a battle stance. "So Yagura, what was you were about to tell me?" ya see, this is not an ordinary dog, it's not even a hellhound of a sorts. What is in front of you, in actuality, it's a sacred gear. In fact; just like the Boosted Gear and your Destroyer Astra, that is the Longinus Canis Lykaon. She spoke loud and clear for me to hear and not miss anything. A Longinus, Canis Lycaon, the Dog God of the Black blade, no wonder it pushed me away with a single strike. since it's here, this means a member of the Himejima clan is here as well, moreover, a descendant of the SLASHDØG. Maybe it's his son, or someone after. "The SLASHDØG, sounds too dangerous." I gulped hard, not taking my eyes off that puppy who exponentially grew a few times in size. It's a sacred gear, so it's not much of a stretch it can do something like that. Calm down... No, fuck this, I won't calm down! This son of a bitch(no pun intended) is a Longinus, which puts him at the same level as... that bastard Oliver, and That girl with the DIVIDING, so I can't relax not even for an instant, otherwise it's only death for me. "But any reason for attacking me?" Grigori was attacked by someone who could kill people whose combined forces could surpass gods, and you have the ribbon with the scent of a Himejima. Do the math. Like I'd know that thing could smell the red dragon deep inside of me! Again I'm in the middle of a situation where I shouldn't be part of, but I am due to some stupid coincidence, just my luck as expected! ANY CASE, DO NOT AVERT YOUR GAZE FROM CANIS LYKAON FOR EVEN AN INSTANT. THE USER I REMEMBER COULD FORCE THE GRANDSON OF THE MORNING STAR TO HIS UTMOST LIMIT. WE CAN EXPECT ANYTHING FROM THIS ONE! Yeah, I'm so done with new characters, better just go with the flow... *SLASH!* "Ugh...!" So fast! I couldn't even see the SLASHDØG move, and for an inch it didn't cut my throat! I pushed Ix as far as I could, and with a backflip, the black dog put itself in stance again, coming for me! I couldn't contain the barrage of blades in my direction! Every time I block any of its blades, its sprouts two to three more! Every time it slashes, I can only block two of five! Either it really wants my head or expects a lot from me! In the end, *CLANK!*, out of sheer luck, I locked Ix in between three blades, which stopped the movements of the SLASHDØG in midair. It couldn't move, and its blades were either stuck on mine or too far away from me. Tch, got the higher ground, but I can't be too careful, otherwise... Ah! The blades are extending now! And they're reach for my neck! Not good, NOT! GOOD! *GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUR...!* "Damnit! Stay down, you goddamn TRASHDØG!" I said out loud, and out of the sudden Ix began to ooze a silver aura from its blade! The aura then expanded so violently it bent the blades coming from the dog reaching for me! It yelped in surprise, and since I had nothing to lose, I pushed Ix against the Canis Lykaon, finally landing a slash! "WYVERN FAIRY! SLASH!" The hit was blank-point, and instead of small lines of energy, the dog was caught in an energy slash shaped like a line, that ascended it to the skies. Once far enough, the edge that was pushing Canis Lykaon suddenly changed its shape to one of a dragon's head, and took a bite out of the SLASHDØG! It didn't even have the time to yelp or cry, the energy exploded in a show of Green and Crimson lights, and in the end, the only thing left was a small cloud of smoke. "Wow... Was that... Me?" I said. I mean, Beelzebub-sensei did say I was weaken due to Yoko's bite, and Ix is the fusion of Naegling, Ascalon and Rhongomiant, but... That shouldn't be right. That was... What was that word? C'mon poetry classes, don't fail me now... Superb. Yeah, that was indeed superb. It took me a while to notice I was biting my lips a little too hard. Quite impressive. I salute you, Zenjirou-san. I could hear claps coming from Ophelia-san, as Yagura, Taekshi and Amurokros snickered along. was a good DIVIDING WYVERN FAIRY, bro. Still, I'm not seeing you using the complete form of it soon enough. Yagura Sai. Despite her tone and words, I can say she's actually quite proud of me. Heh, it's good to be proud at. No wait... *Groan...!* That single sound made me cut all of that moment and freeze in place. I looked upwards, and from that cloud of smoke my newest attack created, a single string of it jumped off of it, and landed right in front of me. When the smoke settled down, it revealed from within a gigantic stray dog with fur that resembles blades and red eyes screaming bloody murder. Of course it wouldn't work, it's a Longinus. Even I am stronger when using my crimson Destroyer Astra. *ROAR!* "So, that's gonna hurt!" I exclaimed again in a battle stance. Despite the power of my previous attack, actually I'm quite light now. Am I really getting stronger? Or is it just so the pain is so strong I'm getting numb? Anyway, better not take any changes with this, I should just get away and warn Akio-san and the others. I jumped back, and when I saw no resistance, I did it again. "Good... Doggie... Zenjirou's not feeling well, so... He just gonna leave and... Goodby-...!" *ZOOOOM!* *ZING! ZING! ZING! ZING! ZING!* "Whoa!" Too fast! In just an instant, the black dog just tapped one of its paws on the floor, and from there it's shadow spread all over the room like a massive blackout! I couldn't even react to it as several blades reached for me, and I was lucky enough to jump in time and avoid them, but then *DOOON!*, the SLASHDØG tackled me in midair, and if it wasn't for Ix, I would've been cut to pieces! I landed on a shadowless ground and stood my weapon up. Why does everything that I try to hold will always go out of control? "That's not funny, SLASHDØG, it isn't." *ROOOOOAR!* It roared yet again, and for that; I gripped Ix tighter. This isn't good, and worst hypothesis, I'll die if this continues. Maybe this time... Just like this morning, I'll do it. Take a deep breath, and go! The great dog leaped towards me, fangs and blades at hand, and I was about to give chase. *ROAR!* "Breaker!" *LEAP!* *LEAP!* "Okay, that's enough, Jin!" Huh...? *BAAAAAAAAM!* It happened so fast, so fast our encounter lifted a cloud of smoke that blocked my vision for a few seconds before that voice made us stop on track. When clarity came back, I saw the result of our clash: that black dog was with all of its blades on its fur pointed at me, some of them downright cracking and piercing my now bulky Plate Mail dragon armor, while the only thing Ix was able to do was to tend a small scratch on its fur, and nothing else. Just one second more, and I could've died... "Jin! Back, down!" The SLASHDØG blinked its scarlet eyes at me, then jumped away, with such force it caused a stunning shockwave, and I only did the same a few seconds later. I looked around, and landed my eyes on a girl on top of another crumbling ruin. Uh? I remember her from somewhere... "Akeno-san...?" "Uh...?" I blinked once, and my vision cleared a little bit. No, what was that? For a moment I saw the ghost of someone, but then it disappeared. My eyes then laid on a young woman with black long hair wrapped in a high ponytail and bright Crimson eyes, as sharp as the SLASHDØG's. What's her deal? Moreover, what's with that outfit? White shirt with exposed navel, sleeveless and red-lined, too short for her, and red shorts with open button, showing off some creamy thighs. Also, I can see from here the strips of her thong. That's not even a thong, I think it's dental-floss. ... Nice. "So, that armor of yours, it can only mean you are the Brass Dragon with the powers of the Sekiryuutei. Akio did mention you sometimes." Ms. Exposing-a-little-too-much said jumping from her piece of ruin, which promptly crumbled away, and landed next to the massive wolf, which was way taller than her. She opened a smile. "So, what's your name, brass dragon? Are you a devil? A friend of Akio?" "W-Who wants to know?" I said, gripping tighter on my sword and continuing my stance. The SLASHDØG sharpened it's eyes at me and groaned, but the girl in front of it continued to smile like it wasn't a big deal. *GROAN~...* "Easy there, Jin. He has all the reasons to be mad at you. Lay down like a good doggy. I'll handle this." She spoke to the giant dog, then turned to me, now showing me a toothy smile. She's too carefree for my taste, I wonder if she's like that or mocking me. She bent over and bowed. "You asked who would like to know. Well, I can only say this, I'm the current wielder of Jin. You can call me...!" "SLASHDØG." I completed her, gripping my sword even tighter and she smiled widened, blinking a few times in surprise, then settling down her small smile. "Oh, so you know. Good to know, but your loss, this will be the only free information you'll get from me. Anything else, you'll have to take it yourself!" She said, reaching a hand to caress the bladed dark fur of the SLASHDØG, or Jin for her. I blinked in surprise for that, since her hand wasn't getting cut at all, and in the end, the dog disappeared in a flash of light, only to turn into a black katana on her hand, dark as the night itself, which she pointed at me, her smile now turning into a grin. "That's a nice sword you got there. Would you like to test which one of ours is stronger?" "..." "...?" Tch, I think I have no choice. She's pointing her weapon at me, and even so, I can say we're now on even ground. Sword vs Sword, Longinus vs Longinus. There's only one way out of this... "I surrender." "Eh...?" And I dismissed my broken armor and stuck Ix on the ground, taking a small step back. Yeah, no, the sacred gear itself is dangerous as hell, so I don't want to know what an user can do with it, even more when she calls herself the SLASHDØG, and I heard the previous one was a beast by itself. She lowered her katana, and dismissed her smile, blinking confused. "Hey, hey, brass dragon? What's up? Don't you wanna fight me? Just because I'm a woman or something? You can even squeeze my boobs if you're lucky enough like the previous red dragon..." "Yeah, no. Not worth the risk, sister. I hate to admit, but that's a fight I couldn't win since the start. Just... Let me go." I said, lifting both my hands and looking as innocent as possible. She has a nice rack; I admit, but not worth the risk... No, wait! I mean, I don't want to squeeze her boobs! It's just... Not worth fighting a battle I can't either win or gain something from it! Yeah, that... That's what I mean. "But I'll say this: your dog started all! I didn't want anything to do with it!" "Seriously? How odd. Unless..." She stuck her own sword, sacred gear, Longinus, thing on the ground and came closer. I dunno if I should be nervous or not, but I took a deep breath and tried to look naive. She passed through Ix, picked it by the grip and unstuck it, which was now wrapped in chains. She took a sniff out of the blade. Wait, what? "Nope, nothing. I do feel the scent of something resembling a dragon, but not fallen angel, nor the only I'm looking for." "Errr... Okay." I said. She turned to me, stuck Ix back on the ground and picked me by the collar to take a small sniff on my neck! Ah! "Errr... Sister...?!" "*Sniff, sniff!*. You stink of a dragon's, a devil... Wait, I know this smell... Devil... Youkai... Scorch... Death... Peaches... Salty water... Ashura... Phenex... Aren't you popular?" She smirked, and the only thing I could do was to mutter a 'shut up'. Damn it, this is so lame. But she can smell everything about me, is this one of the abilities of the SLASHDØG? Now she's sniffing my left arm, and blinked a few times with a smile. "Ah! The smell of a dragon. And not just any dragon. My Canis Lykaon is also reacting to it, it's indeed the scent of the Boosted Gear, in that gauntlet you got there." "Y-Yeah I guess, it's a boosted gear jewel alright. Satisfied now, SLASHDØG?" I asked with a sigh, scratching my cheek in awkwardness. A pretty girl is sniffing me like a dog, this situation is so full of romance, but sounds so wrong. In the end, in a sudden move, she put herself on her knees and began to sniff my left hand! Okay! That is too much! "H-Hey! C'mon, now!" "*Sniff!*, ah! I guess this is it." She spoke, nodding to nobody and turning her Crimson eyes into my direction. He held me by the wrist. "Hey Brass Sekiryuu(thats a new one), from where did you get this ribbon? Not trying to be rude or anything, but this might be the reason why Jin attacked you." "Ah, this. I got from Aria-nee. She gave it to me with a sword, so I use it as a lucky charm." I said, lifting a hand and adjusting the loose ribbon that was also holding the jewels of Shiori-san's gift. Lady Akeno's ribbon, the only thing left of her. "I want to believe it is a lucky charm, at least." "'Aria-nee'... Ah! Aria Argento-chan, right?" She spoke, touching her chin and looking back at me, standing up and crossing her naked arms to lift and emphasize her big boobs, while I nodded for that name. She bent a little to stay face-to-face against me, and again smiled. She's... So odd. "I see~. It makes sense now. So brass sekiryuu, consider yourself lucky!" "Lucky?" I repeated, which made her come closer and signed for me to do the same. The SLASHDØG then whispered. "Yes, I'm actually trying to kill someone." She spoke, and I backed up a little in surprise; with her still smiling, laughing under her breath. To kill someone? What does she mean by that? "Let's just say I have a pretty good nose, so I can track some people by smell, this goes for Jin as well. I'm tracking a certain someone, someone who has the scent of some relatives of mine and, when I find this someone, I'll make it have a ride of a lifetime." "Uh-huh..." I gulped down a last drop of fear, and took a deep breath. She's tracking someone who has the same scent as Lady Akeno's, so this means probably someone close to Akio-san. Does she mean she's looking for whoever destroyed the Grigori? I wouldn't be surprised. "Sorry, SLASHDØG, but I'm not the dragon you're looking for. It's my first time here, actually." "Good to know. See, Jin? He's not the droid we're looking for." She turned around to look back at the black blade stuck on the ground, and my eyes wandered lower where I saw the back of her stringy thong. Again the sword turned into a black puppy, which ran for her arms. She began to pet it like a real pet. Cute. "So, Brass Sekiryuu..." "You can call me Sasamoto Zenjirou. That's my name." I said, reaching a hand for the dog to pet it a little, which it yelped happily this time. I don't care what it happened, this Canis Lykaon is cute. "Sasamoto... Zenjirou. Okay, then. My name is Tomoe, Ikuse Tomoe, the current SLASHDØG." She spoke, smiling again. She smiles too much, it's kinda creepy, like she's hiding something quite sinister. 'Tomoe', too. Figures. "And this is Jin, ergo the Longinus Canis Lykaon. *BARK!*, and I suppose the brass dragon would like to greet me as well." TO MEET YOU AGAIN, SLASHDØG. GOOD SO SEE THAT SOME REMNANTS OF THE PAST ARE STILL LINGERING IN THIS WORLD! Hey, not the best choice of words, Amurokros! Don't say things like 'remnants of the past' when we're practically standing on a graveyard. I lifted my left fist and lightly pump it against Canis Lykaon's head. A Longinus greeting. "So, pleased to meet you, SLASHDØG Ikuse Tomoe." "Likewise, brass dragon Sasamoto Zenjirou." She's smiling again, what the hell. She's all smiley, and the aura around her is not hostile at all, like say, Berolina-san's, but there's something definitely wrong with her. Which reminds me... "Hey, Ikuse-san..." "Just Tomoe is okay." "'Kay, 'just Tomoe', let me ask you something now..." "Yes?" "Uh... Did I really say 'Aria-nee' back then?" "Yep. Aria-chan, Aria-nee. So...?" "..." "Zenjirou-kun...?" "UUUUUUUUUUUGH~...!" And the only thing I could was to face myself into a corner and hold my own head in pain~! Ugh~! I did it again! I should learn to listen to what I say everyday! It's not my fault, I suck at social skills! And I'm pretty sure you guys know it from the start! my defense, being you're social escapade and guide wasn't in my contract. Yeah... do you have to sign a contract? I must hurry so I don't lose any benefits from it. BELIEVE THAT WAS A JOKE, MRS. OPHELIA. Eeeeeh~... "Hey, Zenjirou-kun. Are you okay?" I stood up and turned around to see an awkwardly smiling Tomoe-san approaching me. I sighed under my breath, leaving all the uneasy feelings out, and shrugged. "Of cozz Imma okay, Tomoe-han. Watchoo min bye ded?" I said out loud, only to cough covering my mouth, and she laughed doing that same pose. I just fumble and spoke like Haruka-sama, and that's so uncool. I clicked my tongue a few times. "Sorry, I fumbled. Can I try it again?" "Well, look at that, I thought you would be kind of a ladykiller with all the scents gathered all over you, but now, I can say you're nothing but a big loser!" She giggled and spoke out loud between her teeth. My only response was to growl and frown, crossing my arms. Again, there was no ill-intentions in her words nor lie in her smile, but this only makes her more suspicious. "You are just like the previous brass dragon and sekiryuutei in that regard, Zenjirou-kun..." "Tch." I clicked my tongue again, and grinned under my hand. She tilted her head. "I dunno what you mean by that, but this is probably the best compliment for me." "Jiiii~, good answer. In fact, the best." She smiled again, and offered me a thumb up. I snickered at it, but in the end, I locked fingers with her and we touched thumbs like in a thumb fight. "Huh, I'm starting to like that personality of yours, Brass dragon." "Likewise, SLASHDØG." "Hey Zenjirou-kun, where are you? We're about to leave soon, so..." And a new voice entered the conversation, and appearing by the frame without a door, Akio-san soon took notice of us, and approached us with that smile of always. "Oh, take a look at that, the brass dragon and the SLASHDØG clashed. What a sign to behold, although admittedly the scenario is not as wonderful as it would have been like the previous generation." "S'up, Akio-nee. I'm just greeting little old Zenjirou-kun." She said, letting go of my hand and releasing Canis Lykaon to the floor, turning her ever-smiling face to the empress of lightning and DxD children. "Surely, he's something, a little weak, but I think he'll change... Eventually." "I can still hear you, Tomoe-san." "Well, he is Rina-chan's Queen, so it's only natural. 'A blind following a blind', as they say, isn't it? Fortunately, they at least have a better peerage to help them, otherwise things would get ugly." Are they ignoring me? Not that I'm not used to it, but you two can either speak ill of or ignore me, doing both is really rude. They laughed at each other, and turned to me. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, Zenjirou-kun. So you met with Tomo-chan. That's good, your meeting were actually one of the things I was looking toward to in this small tour." "Eheheheh... Really?" I weakly declared. I'm not mad, at least not THAT mad, so I pouted a little in order to look upset at her and, unsurprisingly, she snickered at me. "As always, my trips to the underworld are something." "Well then, but we're leaving soon, so bid a goodbye to your new friend and let's go, Zenjirou-kun." She spoke and disappeared through the frame of the exit. I snickered at her cringy sentence. Who is she, my mother? Although technically, I'm more or less her spiritual grandfather? Again with those fucked-up relationships. I turned to Tomoe-san, and she smiled at me for the last time, Canis Lykaon now jumping on her arms again as I picked Ix to sealed it back inside my destroyer astra. "So, I guess this is a goodbye, Zenjirou-kun. Meeting you was awesome, by the way!" She spoke. Okay, there is something wrong with her, no one can be this upbeat and happy. Maybe my King, but she's stupid like that, so it doesn't count. But I gotta admit, it was kinda cool meeting both of them. Although I have the feeling they have more stored for me in the future. "You can say that. I prefer... See you later." Ara? What the hell? From where that came from? I spoke my mind out of nowhere, and that came out. Wasn't that what the hakuryuukou said before we part ways? I turned back to Tomoe-san, and she was now not only smiling, but also blushing. She's too cute, and that smile. Shit, I bet she just want to lower my guard. I gulped my awkwardness away, and bowed her a goodbye, as she did the same and jumped away from my sight, Canis Lykaon doing the same. It took me a few minutes to find myself on the starting point, where Akio-san was talking with the other eight other Devils and one Angel, including Marcenas-sama, Beelzebub-sens-... Sama, Maverick-sama, Alice-sama, Winston-sama and Asriel-sama. "Hey, Akio-san. Sorry for being late. I was just saying goodbye to the SLASHDØG." "Oh, so you met the SLASHDØG. That might be the signs of a quite interesting future. Or I'm just being too hopeful for my own good." Beelzebub-sama said, shrugging her crossed arms and coughing a pink smoke out of her mouth. She's slightly drunk, isn't she? Maverick-sama tapped her on the shoulder. "Marie, let's go home and eat some lunch. It'll help you get down the drinks." He taller one said. Now, Marye-sama pouted in a rather cute way, which is quite disturbing, while the others came for me. Wow, so many new people! The first one to greet me was a young man probably not that much older than me with spiky silver hair and bright green eyes. He came down picking my hands to shake them frenetically! "You must be the newest Brass Dragon with the power of the Sekiryuutei Marcenas and Asriel was talking about! I have you know, I'm a big fan of the Oppai Dragon, so it's practically an honor to find you like that, neo-brass-sekiryuutei!" He said, smiling brightly like I'm so kind of celebrity! Wow! "My name is Kabel Leviathan, manager of General affairs! So pleased to meet you, Brass Sekiryuutei!" "Uh... It's an honor as well to meet Serafall-sama's successor. My name is... Sasamoto Zenjirou." I said in a low tone, in total contrast to his excited self! Wow, a demon lord is happy to see Me! It should be the other way around. Suddenly, *BAM!*, a tall lady with straight and smooth purple hair, Lord Alice, smacked a book on Kabel-sama's head! "Kabel, don't be rude. He barely knows you, don't go around jumping on people like a brat." She scolded him in a powerful goice, and the silver stuck his tongue out, but nodded at me with a last smile and give space to her. Alice then turned to me, and gave me a half smile. "I'm sorry for his rudeness. Kaba might be a genius, but he lacks common sense. Please do not resent his actions, Zenjirou." "I-It's fine Alice-sama..." I bowed my head to her. She then signed for more two other characters, one with blue hair wrapped in a ponytail, with a eyepatch and muscular build, and the other was a rather short young woman, looks like a 12 year old, with long pink hair tied into a pony tail munching on a pie. "Allow me to introduce to the others as well. That short one is Merienda Satan, the supreme judge of hell, and the other one is Drambuie Mammon, the manager of the central bank. They're what we call the neo-Maous, if you will. Please, be respectful to them as well." She pointed at the former first, then for the latter second. The short pinkerette one only gave me a thumb up and a smile away from her pie; while lord Drambuie tapped his foot on the ground, pouting and twisting his single rebel string of hair. "Alice, I never asked for your introduction. Know your place, Demon Lord of Belphegor." He spoke in a high-pitched tone, and I internally bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. Man, what the hell! Before he could say anything else, Lord Merienda picked him by the end so that they could share states, ands sighed. "Drambuie, not here. Just like Alice be nice with the Brass Sekiryuutei." What a powerful voice! Yet, it's so calm and, kinda cute. This girl is giving me this Kenshirou-like vibe. Drambuie-sama poured again, crossed his arms ands turned around, but muttered something I couldn't hear; which made Merienda-sama laugh under her hand, then smile. *TAP!* "...!" What's that?! Sure pressure, such strength! Something landed right on my shoulder, and I couldn't react to it! That single thing pinned me to the ground, I couldn't even move even if I wanted to. I slowly turned around, and saw violet orbs with slitted pupils staring directly at my soul, snowy hair and a massive scar crossing it's face! It's... It's... "Ah, Marceans-sama!" "Well then; shall we go home? Rina might not like me very much, but I'll be damned if she doesn't have lunch with her favorite servant." He removed his hand from my shoulder, and the weight of the earth left me instead. What was that? If he had put more strength into it, he could've easily crush me! He walked pass me, next to his fellow demon lords and the angel, and then crossed his arms at them. "Okay, okay, you assholes! Scram! I had enough of your ugly faces for today. We already talked to Azazel and everybody, so we can all just hate each other again. Now go away, y'all tiring my beauty. Especially you Asriel." ... ... Wait, what? Did he just...? "Don't you talk to me like that, Marcenas~! You know very well that between you and me, I can kick your ass whenever I want." Marye-sama is also out of control, as she stuck her tongue out, making Marcenas-sama do the same! Before he could say anything, Drambuie-sama elbowed him on the stomach. "And who the hell thinks about your beauty, you delusional giant cockroach? You should be in a circus~!" The smaller one said. Marcenas-sama said nothing, only kicked him to a nearby wall, which he splat on it like a pancake! What the hell is happening here! "You three, stop this instant!" ""That doesn't concern you, Merienda~~!"" "Honestly..." "Ahahahah! Man believe someone like us would actually be bothered by those other relics, isn't that right, Alice?!" "Leave me alone, Kabel." "Eh? Eh? What~? What's happening?" I said out loud, shaking my head everywhere seeing the seven now bashing heads with each other in drunken rage. Even the level-headed-looking ones like Kabel-sama, Merienda-sama and Alice-sama started to pinch each other's nerves! Hell, even Winston-sama joined in! That wasn't the type of atmosphere I was expecting from the Demon Lords! I heard Asriel-sama's sigh and Akio-san's laugh next to me, and againa hand lands on my shoulder. "Ah! Akio-san!" "That's kinda reassuring too, eh? Don't you think, Zenjirou-kun?" She spoke in a lower tone, laughing her ass while the seve. Continued to discuss with each other. I don't think this is a laughing matter! "I mean, those are the supreme leaders of the underworld, below only Grandmaster Millicas, lord Rampardos Allocer and lord Reshirom Bael. To think they behave like normal Devils like it's nothing, don't you think this is the proof everything is both wrong and right about this world?" "..." I... Can't answer that question. The demon Lords are so... Humane and alive, and I don't know how to react to them. I also don't know if this is good thing or not... Yet... "You're all just jealous because I'm married to the second most beautiful woman in the underworld and father of the two most beautiful daughters!" "As if, cockroach. An insect like you can only married a maggot like Nerio!" "Ah, Marye~! You're making Marcenas angry!" "Jerk Marcenas! Asshole Marcenas!" "Drambuie, stop with your childish display of infantility!" "Ah~. Shut up, you all. Kabel, make them stop." "*TOSSED!* Gyah! Don't use me as ammo, Alice~!" I dot think they'll hard to deal with after a few moments... ... Finally, we left the Grigori institute, or at least what was left of it. I was again supporting myself on a flying Akio-san alone aince Marcenas-sama is way faster despite his drinks. Looking at the destroyed ruins behind me, I could only sigh. This is upsetting, the whole institute build by and for fallen angels, to be destroyed like that. "..." I turned to Akio-san's nape, and she didn't seem that affected. Hell, even Tomoe-san didn't seem affected by that. Again we entered the walls of clouds, and back to the regular underworld. After a few minutes, I tripped my hands tighter. "Hey, Akio-san..." "If you're going to ask what you're probably going to ask, here's two things: you're too predictable, and no." I was a little taken back from her words. As she slightly turned her eyes to me and smiled. I bit my lower lip to that in defeat. "Zenjirou-kun, you surely is a predictable young man. Girls don't like that, at all." "Is that so? I'm sorry." I sighed. I blinked a few times, burying myself deeper into her back, and hummed something under my breath. "It's just... It sounds so cruel. The entirety of the fallen angel's legacy destroyed, all of their leaders possibly dead, and all of their followers now under devilish custody. Aren't you concerned about it?" "In all honesty, you get use to it. I was young when that happened, so I can't quite grasp what I should feel." She spoke. "It hurts in the beginning, sure, but then you remember that they probably wouldn't want you like that. Besides, Azazel-sama is probably around since we couldn't find his feathers, and knowing him, he wouldn't die that easily. Besides, no corpses." "I see." I shouldn't get my hopes up just for that. She seems hopeful, but I think she's only trying to cheer me up. Nah. "How about Tomoe-san? How does she... Coup with that? She's so happy all the time, have you ever wondered...?" "If she hides her pain under a mask? The answer is a big no. She's been happy like that since she was little." Oh, really? I frowned for that. No, this can't be right. I mean, she should be looking for revenge or something! THat's the reason why she's looking for someone with the same smell as a Himejima... Right? "Then... What about that... Canis Lykaon attacking Himejima...?" "Oh, she just want to fight it, that's all. A battle maniac just like her, she wants to fight who could kill almost everybody from the Grigori." Shock! What the hell?! This is really mess up! So it's not because of revenge or anything noble, she just want to fight a strong opponent, and saw the killer of the entirety of the Grigori as a worthy opponent?! "That's... That's mess up, Akio-san." "She just doesn't get attached to the past to unhealthy levels, just like me... And just like you." Ugh, when you think about, she's not that wrong, but still, I don't want to be compared to them. What they think as trivial is actually quite sad. "If you think only people like you can actually live an healthy life and solve their emotional baggage by themselves, I'm sorry, but you're truly ignorant about the ways of the world, Sasamoto Zenjirou-kun." "..." I pouted. She's right, and I hate that. Akio-san is very intelligent, and she has a knack for words, but to be this nonchalant about something like that... Or maybe I'm the one who's stuck in the past ever since. Even so, whoever is right or wrong. Wasn't that the same thing Aunt Alice said?"I'm sorry." "But I admit, her way of thinking is also a little screwed up as well. I can't blame you." She turned around to flash me a smile, and I blushed. It's a nice smile. Akio-san is a scary bully, but I can't say she's not beautiful. Nero-san is a lucky man. Ah, what am I thinking? We finally reached the Allocer manor, and Akio-san landed not far away from the main gate. I was so excited, horrified and distracted, I didn't even notice the hours passing by, must be lunch hour. Akio-san was the first to enter the house, and I followed her suit. Again, a line of maids and butlers greeted us. "Uh, everybody's still here. Maybe lunch got delay today. Oh well, I'll be going to the living room and watch something." Akio-san declared. To tell the truth, I'm also kinda sleepy, all the adrenaline from the morning tired me up somehow. I again followed Akio-san and soon enough those mysterious corridors became known again(the Allocer manor is way too big!). In the end, we found ourselves the same room I woke up from last time. Akio-san kicked the door open, and everybody there, auntie Nerio, my peerage and berolina-san's peerage, jumped from there! "Good morning, you all." "Seriously, I have the slightest idea that everyone in this house hate doors."Berolina-san said with her tongue sticking out, and Nero-san and Aria...-nee... Ugh... Calling for the other dxd children to sit with them and watch tv, which she happily accept it. "Welcome back anyway, Aki." "Good to be back, Beroli." "So, how was your tour, Zenjirou? I hope nothing too... Much." Said Nero-san with an uneasy smile, waving a hand at me. So he also knows what happened to the Grigori. I just sighed a little, and my eyes got a little teary for that. "Akio didn't bully you, did she?" "Now, that's kinda rude, Nero." (Akio) "But you can't deny it, right?" (Aria) "Can't, and won't. He knows me too much." (Akio.) "No, she didn't. I'm actually glad that she helped me. I'm just tired, I guess." I said, yawning soon after. Nero-san then gave me a reassuring smile and a thumb up, and I walked towards the sofa with my peerage. All of them eyed me with worry, and Rina stood up from the sofa to look at me. She seems so distressed. "A-Ah! Zenjirou! About the Grigor-...!" "*YAWN!*, sorry Rina, but I'm kinda tired now." I said. I'm not trying to avoid a conversation, I'm really tired now. She gasped in surprise; and so I sat on the floor, supporting my head on the sofa. "Can we talk after a nap... I'm... I'm really sleepy..." "Ah. Okay." I heard her sigh. I guess I have an idea what she wants to talk about, but for now; she'll have to wait. I tried to slip to my slumber, but then I slipped on the sofa instead; and landed my head on Tasha's thighs. Ah, so soft. "Ah!" "Bold, Sasamoto-chin." I heard the witch say; and she passed a hand on My hair. Ah, it feels nice. Soon enough, things were getting a little darker, and soon enough, I couldn't see. I just felt another hand on me. "Good boy, good boy." "Lu long is sure peaceful-looking when he's asleep..." "He looks like a dog like that. Hiiih~..." "Tch, More like a stray filthy mutt." "Look who's talking." "Uuuh~, I wanted to lap-pillow him~!" Peaceful times... Livinf beyond tragedy... Is that so wrong? I hope not. . ~~x~~ . *CAW CAW!* "...?" The sound of wings, and black feathers everywhere. Crows at this time of the day, flying on the horizon of midday. Man, wasn't that poetic? And All I wanted to do was to buy some milk and cookies for Howard. A single crow feather then landed in front of me. Huh... What a creepy omen. "That's sure strange. Any ideas for that; Nii-chan?" {You just contacted that angel, so it's nothing but a coincidence, brat. I already lost my thing with those symbolic things.} Kinda strange hearing that from the descendant of the devil king that lives inside myself and a godly equipment in the shape of light wings, but okay. {VALI, WE CAN NOT DISCARD THE CREDIBILITY OF SUCH EITHER. SOME THINGS DO NOT HAPPEN BY ACCIDENT./ Gwiber, you and I saw the world almost end. As you can see, fate does not mean we're bind to them.} So, Arubin actually believes in fate. We're willing to believe in anything nowadays, specially fate. The reason? Maybe it's because I like to travel a lot, like a lot, yet in Kuoh town, I feel a sense of nostalgia. No matter how many times I walk here, either to buy some Japanese snacks or bully that ninja old-lady, I always end up... SASAMOTO ... Here. This apartment lot that sticks like a sore thumb in the middle of such humble neighborhood. No matter how I walk, I always end up here, like a dead end. Isn't that Brass Dragon's home? How odd; and why the hell I always end up here? Or maybe this is just a custom here at Kuoh, a giant lot like this between the small houses! Hahahah...! Seriously, why? Well, I'm already here, might as well greet the brass dragon and meet his family. He said he was a devil, right? So it means he probably has a master and a harem living there, the big lot actually being quite the giveover. So I can only knock and say "hello, I'm what's-his-face's friend and I'm here to spend the night!". Can't say he won't say anything. Okay then! Here we g-..! "Huff! Huff! Sally-chan! Wait up! My legs are weak!" "No way, Suruga-dono! Master's house is this way! He'll be proud of me for getting my first haremmete!" "E-Eeeeeh?! Haremmete~?!" "Uh...?" But before i could rig the bell, I heard a small pair or steps coming for my direction, and turning there, I saw a small pair of kids no older than twelve. One was a cute girl with blond hair and blue eyes, milky skin of a princess, and the other was more gloomy like, with purple hair and black eyes. They were actually quite cute together, holding hands. They stopped when they saw me. *ZING!*. Wow, what was that about? {OH, I SEE. SO THE BLAZING METEOR DRAGON HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO A SACRED GEAR./ Oh, that's new. So hyoudou issei's mentor also joined the likes of you, Gwiber.} Eh! No way! The blazing meteor dragon Tannin is sealed inside one of those girls? That's rad. They spotted me as well; and stopped on their feet. Oh-hoh, wonder if they felt my presence or just saw me. Either way. "Hello. Good morning." "Ah! Pretty lady at master's house! She must be part of it!" The blondie say with a smile on her face, while her purple-haired friend hid behind her back. She dragged the latter to me, and we clashed gazes, I having to bend over just to properly stare back. She's so short. "Hey; missy! Are you master Zenjirou's haremmetes?" "S-Sally-chan, you can't say things like that~! It's rude!" Moaned the purple-haired one. I think her name is Suruga or something. Oh, right! His name's Zenjirou! I completely forgot about that! Her little friend came by and bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry, miss. Sally-chan can talk a little too much! I still love her very much!" "Hahahah! Don't worries, I have a troublesome girlfriend(jk!) too!" Although I'm the one who causes the most expenses to Artoria. Huh, but this little girl Suruga has the scent of ash. No doubt, she is the blazing meteor dragon. I turned to the Sally-chan dragon, that for some reason also has the scent of a dragon as well, and smiled brightly as I couldn't. "So... Little Sally-chan, I heard your master is the current brass dragon, is that true?" "Uh...!" "What's...?! So you know, lady!" "Yep. Nice to meet you, apprentice of the brass dragon." I smiled brightly once again, and Sally-chan did the same, differently of Suruga-chan, who was trembling. "Say, would you like a date with this onee-san, Sally-chan?" Next; Joy of the company. Previous; Slash/Dog. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Underworld Visit arc